


Be My Guest

by bustdownyunho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Choking, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, Fanfiction, Multi, Overstimulation, Park Seonghwa - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Song Mingi, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bustdownyunho/pseuds/bustdownyunho





	Be My Guest

Mingi’s desperate calls for refuge was starting to mold in with your life, it wasn’t uncommon for your nights to be interrupted by the repetitive ring of Seonghwa’s cell. 

As much as the two of you were starting to get annoyed at Mingi’s reckless behavior that got him in whatever predicament he was in, you couldn’t decline at his desperation, either way, Mingi wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer any day.

“What did he do this time?” You huffed in annoyance, eyes glued on to the television with a hand sunken into the bowl of popcorn.

“Surprisingly, nothing, he lost his keys and Yunho isn’t back till morning” Seonghwa plops beside you on the couch, running a hand through his hair as he lets his eyes shut. 

“What happened to the spare key? Did he lose that too?” You chuckle, turning your body towards Seonghwa, still munching on your nearly finished bowl of popcorn.

“One after the other, may as well just move in with us officially” Seonghwa sighs before turning his head to you.

“He’s not that bad” 

“Not that bad? Tell me how many times you’ve had to bite into the pillow hm?” A blush crept its way onto your cheeks, instantly knowing where Seonghwa was coming from. 

Sometimes you actually wonder what would happen if Mingi had heard the slightest bit of what was happening through these thin walls of your shared apartment. He wouldn’t come back if he did, right?

“I meant he’s not bad company, I didn’t say he was nice to have in the house”

“I don’t know how Yunho deals with him honestly” Seonghwa shakes his head, slinging an arm over your shoulder as he digs his hand in the bowl of popcorn in front of you. 

It wasn’t long enough before the two of you were startled with a loud bang on the door, mentally rolling your eyes at the unnecessary commotion for attention. Only Mingi would be the one to wake up the entire apartment block with his half-assed “quietness”, he would say. 

“You guys better still be awake! Open the door, it’s cold!” 

“I’ll get it- you can stay” You place a hand on Seonghwa’s shoulder before he could move from the comfortable spot he was in, half-asleep. 

Mingi was right, it was cold, you could feel it the moment your foot missed the slipper and touched the cold floor despite it being carpet, supposedly meant to keep you warm. 

Your sweater paws barely helped you from the cold doorknob as you twisted it open for the impatient boy waiting outside. The cold air of the corridor immediately floods through your door as you pull it open, coming face to face with a shivering Mingi.

“You look warm” You bicker a laugh, watching Mingi hunched over with shoulders high, crossed arms and treading on the spot.

“Oh, you have no idea” Sarcasm dripped from his words as he pushed through the entrance, rushingly jogging over to Seonghwa who was basically passed out under the blankets on the couch.

“You wanna sign the lease while you’re here?” Seonghwa yawned, stretching his arms out to sit up.

“Yes, please. Yunho doesn’t clean after himself-”

“You mean he doesn’t clean after you” You smirked, crossing your arms against your chest.

“Hey! I clean after myself… sometimes” 

“You need to always be cleaning if you want to stay here” Seonghwa sighed, lifting himself from the couch before dragging his feet down the corridor.

“Going to sleep already? Don’t you wanna keep me company?” Mingi faked a hurt expression before breaking into a grin.

“No. I don’t, Mingi. And you’re clothes are sitting on your bed” Seonghwa waved off Mingi before descending to your shared room, leaving you and Mingi behind in the living room.

“I’ll drop you off tomorrow. Seonghwa has work and I heard there’s a big storm-”

“Aw, you care for me. Maybe I should move in” Mingi chuckles, running a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, yeah- I’m going to bed now. If you’re hungry, there are leftovers” You turn your back, leaving Mingi to take care of himself, shuffling down the small corridor to the small crack of your bedroom door.

Seonghwa rests against the board, phone in his hand, thumb swiping up and down. You could hear the subtle click of the door behind you, indicating Mingi had already entered his room, possibly dead asleep once he hit the mattress. 

The bed dipped under your weight as you climbed on, swinging your legs over Seonghwa’s lap and straddling it. His attention immediately switched to you, placing his phone on the nightstand.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t do anything tonight” A playful pout makes its way onto your face as you tug on the collar of Seonghwa’s shirt.

“You don’t have to be sorry about anything, baby” Seonghwa chuckles, tucking a strand of loose hair behind your ear.

“You bought all those to have fun tonight, but now we can’t” 

The small box of sins sat unopened on the desk, waiting for you and Seonghwa’s curious dirty little minds to put the contents into play. Of course, that couldn’t be done with a guest in the house, it’s common courtesy. 

“Who says we can’t? Mingi is a heavy sleeper, I don’t think he’ll wake up to this” A smirk crept its way on to Seonghwa’s lips.

You’ve wanted nothing but to feel heaven between your legs ever since Seonghwa had the captivating idea to add a bundle of toys to his online cart. The choices had you mentally drooling at the thought of Seonghwa using them on you, teasing you perhaps. 

Tonight was the perfect opportunity to put the newly bought toys into play with no distractions of work and other commitments. That was until the boy next room lost his keys.

“Oh, you think so?” Seonghwa’s face was inches away from yours, hands smoothed over your thighs beside him.

“I know so…” Your fingertips trace along his sharp jaw, lifting his chin up to let your lips linger on his. 

Seonghwa’s hands make their way up to your back, pushing you forward, pressing your lips against his soft ones. The way his lips molded with yours was perfect, slow and hungry you couldn’t help but let your hands cup the back of his head, fingers tangling with his hair.

Seonghwa continued drawing his hands over your back before pushing himself forward off the headboard, laying you down as your legs wrap around his waist, lips still hungrily attached and hands now clasped with his above your head.

Soft moans drip from your parted lips as Seonghwa leaves a trail of wet sloppy kisses along your jaw to behind your ear, biting on the lobe before kissing down your neck with a hand already unbuttoning your pajama shirt. One by one, a button popped free, unveiling the soft skin underneath.

The warm air from Seonghwa’s mouth fans over the skin of your chest, making you shift in your spot for more as your nipples grow hard from being hit by the cold air in your room. Seonghwa’s intense gaze only made you wetter by the second, needier. 

His eyes trail away from yours, admiring what’s below them as he takes a hand to your naked breasts, kneading them in circles as a nipple rubs between his fingers. Your eyes roll back, shutting slowly as Seonghwa takes your breast into his mouth, tongue flattening against your nipple before swirling it around in his mouth, removing his mouth with a loud ‘pop’ from your wet nipples.

“Take these off for me, baby” Seonghwa leans back up, hooking a finger underneath the waistband of your shorts, pulling it back before letting it snap against your skin.

“Yes, daddy” You bite your lip, grinning as Seonghwa pries your legs off him, walking closer to the box sitting on your desk. 

You didn’t waste time sliding off the rest of your clothes and throwing them to the floor as if they didn’t mean anything. You could feel how wet your panties were as soon as your head tilted back, seeing Seonghwa rip open the box with his clothes plastered on the seat. 

Seonghwa inspected the smaller packages within the box, coated with vibrant colors and instructions slipping out. You couldn’t help but rub your legs together, stretching your back as you pull your arms above your head. 

The fact that Seonghwa would possibly be ruining you with these toys only made your heart beat faster, feeling exceptionally needier by the second. What made your head spin back again was the sound of a vibrator working. 

“Is that for me, daddy?” Seonghwa holds the small vibrating stick, eyeing it carefully before looking back up to you, smirking devilishly.

“Everything in that box if for you” 

Your panties slowly slide down to your ankles for you to reach them and playfully throw them at Seonghwa, inching his way back to the bed to test out his little toys on your desperate body.

The small vibrator touches your knee as Seonghwa pushes your legs apart once again, standing on his knees as he runs the vibrator from your knees down your inner thigh. Your hips twitch with every second Seonghwa teases your patience with the vibrator.

“Tell me how it feels, baby” A breathy moan escapes from your lips, head tilting back as your eyes shut close. 

Seonghwa finally drags the vibrator to your clit, letting it hover over it before pushing it down, slowly rubbing little circles on it. Your legs threaten to shut close from the euphoric contact but Seonghwa just pushes them further apart, giving him the perfect view of your wet pussy.

“Oh fuck, that feels so good mmhmm give me more, please” Seonghwa absolutely loved the way your face scrunched up in pleasure, pleading him for more. 

Seonghwa shuffles back on his knees, letting his body lower down and leaning his face towards your pussy, blowing his hot breath against your clit before licking your slit. His tongue flattens against your slit before letting his long tongue slip into your hole, still drawing circles on your clit with his vibrator. 

“Ohmygod fuck-” Your walls clench around Seonghwa’s tongue deep in you, sliding in and out before licking your slit with his flattened tongue, brushing your clit. 

Your abdomen tenses as you feel Seonghwa raising the sensitivity of the vibrator, making your back arch off the mattress, arms swinging forward and planting your hands beside you to grip the sheets. You feel Seonghwa’s free hand slide up your thighs to your waist, smoothing up to your breasts. 

“More pleasepleaseplease-” Seonghwa circles the vibrator on your clit faster as he increases the sensitivity once again. 

“Shh, you don’t want Mingi to hear, do you?” You could care less about how loud you were or if Mingi could hear you desperately crying for a cock to be pounded into you. 

“Fuck what Mingi hears, it’s my fucken house” Your voice boomed, hoping Mingi would hear it, sleeping or not.

The possibility of Mingi jacking off to you getting fucked into the mattress was definitely turning you on more than you liked. Just the way he’d silently moan out your name while touching himself was a sight you fantasized to see.

“I don’t think he’ll come back if you keep going, baby” Seonghwa huskily chuckled, pumping himself with the thin coat of his precum.

“Ah fuck then let him hear, goddamnit-” 

Seonghwa smirked widely, rubbing the vibrator on your clit faster and harder as his fingers unwrap around his dick and play with your walls before inserting two digits into your hole, stretching you out for his dick as he pumps them slowly. The bedsheets weren’t enough, making you rely on your breasts, squeezing them as Seonghwa quickens his pumps, juices coating his slim fingers as your body squirms aggressively, approaching your first orgasm of the night. 

“God, how I’ve missed your pretty little cries” 

Seonghwa’s arm tensed, flexing every muscle as his fingers work faster in you with the vibrator stimulating you to an orgasm. You couldn’t help but reach for Seonghwa’s forearm, squeezing it as you feel every bit of flexed muscle as he finger fucks you. Your head pounds hard as inaudible noises fall from your lips, back arching off the mattress as Seonghwa hooks his fingers deep inside you, fucking out the rest of your high.

“Fuckfuck- mmmmnngh god, Mingi!-” 

The moment that name left your mouth, you completely came down from your high, Seonghwa’s fingers still hooked inside you and the sound of the vibrator stopped abruptly. The only noise left was the sound of your hard breathing and possibly the thumping of your heart in your chest.

“W-What was that?” Seonghwa’s eyebrows raised high enough for deep lines to carve into his forehead.

Hottness flushed your face as you realize what just happened. Never did you think fantasizing about Mingi touching himself to you would actually cause you to scream his name. 

“I- um, I didn’t mean to, baby, I swear- Why are you laughing?” 

“Oh my, I didn’t know you were like that” Seonghwa chuckles quietly, hanging his head as he bites his bottom lip.

“Like what?” You sit up from the position you were in and place your hands on Seonghwa’s thighs, who was sitting on his feet.

“You could’ve just told me you wanted Mingi to fuck you” 

Your mouth hangs wide, unable to find a response to the sudden assumption while Seonghwa just wears a sly smirk as he sits back on the mattress, leaning against the headboard as before.

“How about we send him a little message hm?” 

Seonghwa reaches for his phone on the nightstand, swiping the screen as it illuminated his face under the dark. He looks up to you, holding eye contact before looking back down.

“Pose for me, baby” 

You immediately adapt to the sudden predicament, biting down on your lip as you smirk, straightening your body for the camera. You couldn’t help but decide to naturally be a little tease, sitting on your feet with a hand digging between your legs and arm holding up your breasts, covering your nipples.

With the flash of the camera, you knew Mingi would enjoy this, seeing your naked body from his messages with Seonghwa. It turned you on even more, now that you won’t just get to see him touch himself, but fuck you too.

Park Seonghwa: 1 attachment: image

Song Mingi: Hyung, I don’t think you were meant to send that to me…

Park Seonghwa: she screamed your name. Didn’t you hear?

Song Mingi: I don’t know what you’re talking about, hyung.

Park Seonghwa: why don’t you come out and see for yourself.

Park Seonghwa: 1 attachment: image

Your hand mimicked Seonghwa’s on your throat, tongue sticking out for the final picture to get Mingi knocking on your bedroom door. It wasn’t long later until both your heads snapped to the firm knock on your door. 

“Be a good girl and get that hm?” 

“Yes, daddy” 

You could feel your wetness spreading across your lower region, rubbing against your inner thigh as you strut towards the door, pulling it open. Mingi stumbled back a little, eyes glued to your naked chest, making you smirk as you lean against the door.

“Like what you see, Mingi?” His eyes immediately stagger back up to your playful innocent face, gulping before opening his mouth.

“W-What’s going on?” 

“Aw, you’re nervous, there’s nothing to be nervous about…” You cooed, snaking a hand up to his chest, behind his neck and pulling him closer down to your level.

“I called you, didn’t I? Don’t you want me too?” You whispered in his ear, using your other hand to guide his hand on your ass, squeezing it with him.

“Fuck-” 

You pull away from Mingi, leading him inside the bedroom where Seonghwa was waiting on the bed, watching you two closely. Mingi certainly looks more relaxed than before, who knew one tough-looking guy would stutter in front of a naked girl.

“You’ve been touching yourself, haven’t you? Wishing it was my hands around that hard cock of yours” You start palming Mingi’s clothed dick once you were back onto the bed, standing on your knees and waiting for him to climb on.

“Admit it, Mingi, you’ve been wanting to fuck her pretty little pussy too huh?” Seonghwa buts in, sitting up to land a soft spank on your ass. 

“What’s the matter? Can’t talk? You were talking awfully a lot just before” You hook your fingers under the waistband of his shorts, sliding them down to his ankles.

“Ooh, you don’t wear underwear to sleep” You chuckle slightly, shuffling back towards Seonghwa.

“Less clothes the better” Mingi breathes out.

Seonghwa holds your hips, lifting you onto him, sitting on the area right above his dick. You wrap your fingers around his dick, rolling your hips up and down, coating Seonghwa’s dick with your wetness before raising your hips higher, subtly sliding his dick into your ass, wincing at the new stretch.

“Mmhm fuck, Mingi. What are you waiting for? Don’t you want to fuck me?” 

Your back pressed against Seonghwa’s chest, laying down on him as your legs spread apart, waiting for Mingi to slip between them. Surely Mingi couldn’t decline your offer when you’re spread out in front of him, rubbing your clit as you lightly bounce on Seonghwa’s dick.

“Come on, Mingi, she wants you to fuck her little hole. It’s tight” 

Seonghwa grips your waist, bucking his hips up gently to help you as you desperately wait for Mingi. He stood there, hard dick sprung out, eyeing your pussy like it’s his last meal. 

“Ah fuck you have no idea how badly I wanted this” Mingi pulls his shirt over his head, adding to the pile of clothes fallen to the floor and climbs between your legs. 

“Yeah? Is this why you keep coming over? Because you want to fuck me?” Your voice became higher as Seonghwa began to push his hips harder into you.

“Yes, oh my god, yes-”

“Shut up and kiss me” 

Mingi slams his lips onto yours, cupping your face with one hand as the other grasps your hand on your clit, pushing it aside to let him rub your clit himself. A loud moan breaks your kiss with Mingi as Seonghwa fucks your ass harder.

“Here” You look to the side, seeing Seonghwa holding an aluminum packet by his fingertips towards Mingi. 

“Shit, I almost forgot about that” Mingi takes the packet, bringing it up to his mouth, biting on the edge and sliding it across his mouth, revealing the scrunched up latex.

“How are you feeling, baby? Does daddy make you feel good?” Seonghwa groans in your ear, breathing heavily as he continues to hold out.

“Fuck- daddy makes me feel so fucken good” Your head rolls back onto Seonghwa’s shoulder as he pulls his hands back over your clit, rubbing it as you wait for Mingi’s throbbing dick to enter you.

Mingi rolls the latex over his dick and removes Seonghwa’s hand from your clit before slowly inserting himself into you with a breathy moan, head falling back and a soft ‘fuck’ falls from his lips. 

“Oh fuck, Mingi-”

Your legs were lifted into the air, hooked over Mingi’s shoulders as he holds them in place before moving his hips. The sensation of two dicks penetrating both your holes at the same finally catches up, making your eyes roll back intensely. 

“Nnngh god, you’re so fucken tight ah fuckkk” Mingi slicks back his hair, jaw hanging as he quickens his thrusts into you.

Seonghwa kisses your shoulder, trailing them up to your neck as his hand cup around your breast, rubbing your nipple between his fingers as he starts slamming his hip up faster. You couldn’t control your moans at this point, especially not when Mingi was ramming into you at an incredibly fast speed.

“You like I fuck you like this huh? When I let Mingi fuck your tight little pussy?” Seonghwa grunts in your ear, grip on your waist tightening. 

“Oh fuckfuckfuck! Oh my god- yesnnnnghhh I love it, I fucken love itnnnghaaa”

Mingi pants heavily, hips slapping against your gushing wet pussy as he watches you take his cock. Your knees start to bend under his hold, threatening to fall against your body as Mingi relentlessly pounds into you, 

“You’re so fucken wet- ohmygod fuckkkk” Mingi takes his thumb up to his mouth, licking it before bringing it back down between your legs, pressing on your clit and circling it around. 

“Oh fuck pleasepleaseplease I’m gonna cum ohmygod fuck” You were breathing in sharper breaths by the second, breasts bouncing up and down as Mingi thrusts faster, hooking his cock deeper inside you and hitting your spot. 

“Just a little more for me, baby, please” Mingi pleaded. 

“Don’t cum until Mingi does, baby- oh fuck I’m so close” Seonghwa holds your waist, bucking his hips up making you bounce on him as you pull him closer to his own release.

You could feel your own orgasm approaching with Mingi’s thumb rubbing shamelessly at your clit and his girthy cock hitting that spot deep inside your pussy making you convulse around him. Your cries were high-pitched, staggered as you struggle to hold your legs high for Mingi.

“Fuck I can’t ohmygod fuck I can’t, I need to cum-” Your eyes were shut tight, face scrunched from immense pleasure leaving you no choice but to release yourself onto Mingi’s dick. 

The ecstasy-like euphoria courses through you, sending your body twitching on Seonghwa as Mingi continued to fuck your worn out hole while Seonghwa also continues to fuck you until his high is gone. 

“Ahhh fuckkk- Mingi ohmygod fuckfuckfuck!” You subtly hint Mingi to slow down, to let you come down from your high but he keeps going, thrusting his dick faster into you.

Seonghwa’s thrusts grew sloppier by the second, giving you no choice but to clench around both dicks, hoping they’d reach their highs and let you calm down. But only Seonghwa was close enough for that.

His heavy pants filled your ear as you hold his hand on your breast, squeezing them with him as he scatters sloppy wet kisses all over your shoulder and neck with his eyes shut closed, brows deeply furrowed.

“Fuck mmmmnnghhhaa- I’m cumming, fuck I’m cumming ohmygod fuckfuckkkk-” You could feel Seonghwa’s hot spurt of cum fill your hole while Mingi kept going, making you run into a small fit from the overdose of stimulation. 

“Mingi- ahhh please cum, oh my god fuck!” You squeeze onto Seonghwa’s arm beside you, holding out for Mingi as tears prick your eyes.

“So close, baby, sososo closemmngh” Mingi lets one leg drop back onto the bed, still holding the other up over his shoulder, kissing your calf as he begins to pant rapidly.

A tear trickles down your cheek as the high never leaves your body. Mingi is still slapping his skin against yours, making you approach another orgasm as you lay back onto Seonghwa, bringing a hand up to grip his hair.

Mingi’s thrusts become sloppier, his panting was also louder followed by his grunts. Your walls clench around his dick once more, making him release a breathy moan.

“Cum with me, baby- ohmygod shitshitshit” The knot from before snaps in the pit of your stomach with Mingi’s hard thrusts, turning your brain into mush as another wave of pleasure flushes through your body making you cry out higher.

You could feel Mingi spurt his release into the latex, milking the rest of his high with a few more hard thrusts before calming down. The only thing you could hear was the loud breathing of all three of you, all coming down from your own highs. 

Mingi took the chance to steal a swift kiss from you before slipping himself out of you, hooking a hand behind your back to help you sit up. You were too worn out to stay seated up, heavily relying on Mingi in front of you for leverage.

“Was that too much?” Mingi asks you with concerning eyes, slight worry written across his face.

“Too much? I’ve done… more” You breathe out, letting Seonghwa lift your body up to remove himself.

“She can take anything, don’t worry” Seonghwa swings his legs over the side of the bed, walking towards the box of toys on the floor and picking it up to place on the table.

“Be honest with me, Mingi. Did you ever think about fucking me before?”

“Every damn night when I come here. I could hear how fucken pretty you sound through the walls and I’ve just wanted to fuck you so badly but all I could do was imagine your hands aronud my dick” 

Seonghwa chuckled at Mingi’s abrupt confession, unexpecting him to answer that without hesitation. 

“Okay now actually be honest with me… Did you lose your keys?”

“No…”


End file.
